War and Fentons
by Monica Moss
Summary: A war breaks out in America humans vs. ghosts. Danny is the only one who can stop it, but first, he must choose a side. It may not be so easy... K plus for safety.
1. Der Feuhrer

**Author's note: I said a while back, I think it was two weeks to a month ago, that I was going to do a fic where Danny was forced to take sides in a war. This is it, but there is more in here than just that, it's also a nice family piece.** **I hope I spelt the German words right. Translation is at the bottom.**

**FYI, this starts at the end of TUE, and the majority of the action takes place long afterward. It's AU.**

Disclaimer: There will be a few OCs. The rest belong to Butch Hartman, along with some lines that I may or may not put in here.

* * *

Der Feuhrer

Maddie prepared to die. The sauce would overheat in a matter of seconds. She closed her eyes shut, not wanting to see what would happen as it hit various others in the building. She hugged Jazz and Jack and knew that she would never see her little boy again, who she now knew was Phantom. Not evil, but a hero.

She prepared, but it never came. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked in confusion. Somehow, she, Jack, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, and Danny's teacher, Mr. Lancer had been transported out of the building. 'Wait a minute, Danny has ghost powers, he must have saved us,' she thought fondly. Maddie looked around for her son. She saw him in his ghost mode, with his tail thrashing wildly. He was talking to a ghost with blue skin who kept changing height. She could see red eyes and as scar on the other ghost.

"Thanks, Clockwork," she heard him say. Maddie walked over to where Danny was hovering. He turned his body slightly to face her.

"They still know," Clockwork whispered to him Danny nodded. He turned human, landing neatly on the asphalt.

"Mom, I'm sorry," he told her. "I should have turned you earlier." Danny glanced at the thermos that contained his darker self, then looked his mom in the eyes. "I won't turn out like that, I promise." Maddie hugged him tenderly.

"Danny, it doesn't matter if you're a ghost or not, your family will always love you." He smiled, and so did Clockwork.

"All is as it should be," said the Master of Time. "It is time to put Dan Phantom where he cannot reek havoc on the world.

The thermos, please." Danny handed the thermos over to Clockwork.

"We shall meet again." Clockwork clicked his staff against the parking lot and disappeared. Small blue sparks flew through the air in streams, one hit Danny. The blue spark quickly grew to surround his whole body. Maddie tried to reach for him, to make sure he was okay, but Danny and the spark had vanished.

* * *

Lancer stroked his new kitten, Casper and stared at the last yearbook had been made before Der Feuhrer had stolen military files from the Pentagon - in front of some of the best trained troops in the US forces, as well as international news reporters and the FBI. Der Feuhrer had declared war that day, not only because of the stolen information, but verbally, while backed up by thousands of his ghostly fighters. Lancer saw the faces of so many students staring back at him. It was disheartening to think of how many of them had been killed since the war had started.

There was Baxter, who had been Casper High's quarterback until he was a junior. He would have continued in his senior year, if he hadn't been killed.

There was Foley, who had been one of the first casualties, not even making it out of his freshman year.

And then there were the Fentons, Jazz and her father had been murdered by some of Danny's old enemies, leaving Maddie as a lonely old widow. Danny himself had disappeared in front of the Nasty Burger only minutes after Lancer and the others had found out that he was really Phantom, the ghostly hero of Amity Park. He was one of the few that could possibly defeat Der Feuhrer. If he had stayed a few weeks longer, he would still be teaching his beloved English instead of teaching survival basics to groups of two-year-olds.

It wasn't really the boy's fault. They had later found out that the spark that had got him transported him to the future. Clockwork had come back and apologized soon afterward. It seems his time staff was malfunctioning. While the ghost knew what paths time could take them in, sometimes he never really knew which one, being imperfect like everyone else.

Lancer's watch alarm went off, reminding him that it was time to head to his morning class. Lancer wearily put down the old yearbook and opened the garage doors. He got in his hover car and glided out of the driveway.

Lancer took the route he took every day, past the new Nasty Burger building that stood in the same spot as the old one. The streets were as empty as usual; it was only around six A.M.. However, this wasn't like every day. Today, there was a brief flash of blue. Lancer stopped his vehicle and looked to the source. A teenage boy with unkempt raven black hair hit the pavement. 'After all these years, Fenton has finally returned.' Lancer thought. He could do some good here.

Lancer slowly guided his car to the boy. He opened the door and climbed down to him. Lancer helped Danny up. "Status, Mister Fenton?"

* * *

**That's all for this first chapter. Now for the translation.**

Der Feuhrer - The Leader.

**What did you think? Is there anything I could improve? Please tell me in a review. **


	2. Survival Basics

**Thanks for reviewing go to: mystery writer5775 and Horselvr4evr123.**

Disclaimer: BH owns DP, not me.

* * *

Survival Basics

"Status?" Danny echoed. He looked around. His friends and family had disappeared, it was sunrise, and the Nasty Burger building was . . . new? "Um, how long was I out?" he asked, hoping that the Nasty Burger had been rebuilt in a couple of days and that he had fainted.

"Ten years." Lancer told him. Danny's eyes went wide.

"What!"

"It seems that Clockwork's staff was malfunctioning. He came and apologized, but was unable to get you back. Clockwork said that he was being watched too closely by the Observants. There's a lot to explain, but I can't tell you now, I'm late for a class."

* * *

Danny phased into the kitchen. It was empty, and unusually devoid of the smell of rotting ham. "Hello?" he called. Finding no one, he floated upstairs. "Mom? Dad? Jazz?" He went through all the rooms, finally, he found someone is his parents' room, an auburn-haired someone. 

"Just Mom, no Dad?" Danny wondered.

Maddie turned in her sleep. The clock next to her bed went off. She sat up, then saw her son floating a few feet away. She turned off the alarm. "Danny! You're back !" She grinned at him, sliding out of bed and opening her arms to hug him.

"Long time no see?" he suggested.

She embraced him. Danny frowned slightly, thoughtful. "Mom, won't the neighbors notice that I'm still fourteen?"

"They know you got sent through time, Danny. What we have to worry about is keeping your ghost half hidden. The city hates ghosts even more now, because of the war that has broken out between the two races. I'm sorry, Danny, but they're not even willing to trust Danny Phantom. They don't know that he got sent through time. They think he turned his back on them."

"Jazz didn't manage to convince them otherwise?" Maddie's eyes welled with tears.

"Danny, there's something you should know."

* * *

Danny had been told about who had died. At least, he could visit Jazz and Tucker as Phantom; they had come back as ghosts. However, that did not help his current dilemma. "Mom, do I really have to take this class? I mean, look at my classmates!" 

Danny had a point, his classmates were between one and a half to two feet tall, and most of them were still learning English. "Danny, I know you're older than the rest of the kids in your class, but if you don't take Ghostly Invasion Survival Tactics I, the government is going to be keeping a close eye on you. You won't be able to go ghost."

"Okay, I see your point." Danny adjusted his backpack and walked into the classroom.

"Ah, I see you're in one of my classes again, Mr. Fenton." Danny jumped at the voice.

"Mr. Lancer?" he asked.

"Yes, Daniel, I'm sorry about your loved ones."

**Ha! Ha! Ha! Danny's in a class full of three-year olds!** **'Ghostly Invasion Survival Tactics I', there's a mouthful. From now on, I'm gonna use an acronym to represent it, GIST I.**


	3. Nothing Like the CAT

**Thanks go to my reviewer, mystery writer5775. Thanks also go to my wonderful readers. If I could name you all to thank you individually, I would, but I only know the pen names of those who reviewed.**

**BTW, I left crucial information out of the last chapter, and I'm sorry. People in the story know that Danny time traveled. I'm going to change something Maddie says to her son to reflect this.**

Disclaimer: Nothing has happened in the past week that has made me the owner of Danny Phantom.

* * *

Nothing Like the CAT

Danny stared at the obstacle course in front of him. It consisted of several criss-crossing balance beams two inches wide and of varying height, water guns mounted on the walls, floor, and ceiling, fraying rope ladders, hover boards, and a small niche six feet up in the closest wall. 'This is for toddlers?' Danny thought. 'It looks like spy training.' There was of course, standard safety nets and a padded floor. The entire class was dressed in safety gear, literally from head to toe. Lancer was holding a clipboard with brightly colored score sheets on it.

"Now class," Lancer said, in a voice that clearly indicated that he was talking to a bunch of babies. "We are going to take turns on the test, just like we did in the when school started. You will move around on the balance beams and try to reach that wall," Lancer pointed to the far side of the room, "and climb up the ladder. When you get to the top, take a hover board and fly to the hole right there." Lancer gestured toward the niche in the wall. "If you get there, I will get you down. Try not to get hit by the squirt guns. They will turn on and off, you won't know when they will squirt you. Are you ready to go?"

The three-year-olds started cheering and shoving each other to be the first to get on the course. "Sorry kids, but you have to take turns, remember? Line up like I taught you."

As the tots started to line up, Lancer called Danny over to him. "Mr. Fenton, we are measuring their progress. However, you will need to take a timed placement quiz, meaning that you have a chance to get into an older class if you do well. Is that clear?"

"Mr. Lancer? Can I start?" a small Caucasian boy squeaked.

"Not yet, Hyrum, I need to talk to the new boy first."-

"Can you hurry up?"

"I'm almost done."

"Got it, Fenton?"

"Yeah, so when do I do it?"

"After everyone else, back of the line."

"Can I go now?" Hyrum demanded.

"Yes, Hyrum, now you can go." Hyrum leapt onto a beam that was four inches off the ground and hustled along. He was soaked in ten seconds, due to the rapid bombardment of water. Hyrum slipped on the skinny metal beam and fell onto the padding below. There must have been sensors in the padding because the water guns shut off. Lancer scrawled Hyrum's score on the top paper and nodded toward the door.

"Go down the hall until you get to the door with a dinosaur on it. Ms. Sanchez is waiting for you with dry clothes and a towel." Lancer told the boy. Danny inwardly flinched. He had no doubt that she remembered him from high school. Would she still be attracted to his ghost half even though she was in her mid-twenties?

Hyrum walked along the line of giggling youngsters on his way to the door until he left the room.

The rest of the kids didn't do much better, one girl made it to the ladder, but it broke under the pressure she put on it and she fell onto the mats below. Only Danny and Mr. Lancer remained in the room. "The time has come, Fenton. Let's see how you do."

Danny gulped and stepped up to the equipment. 'Okay,' he thought. 'Just finish the quiz quickly without getting hit and maybe they'll put you with people your age. Lucky I have ghost powers to help me out.'

* * *

_A few moments earlier - (It goes to after the last section left off)_

Stan lazily watched the test the youngest kids were doing. There was only one left, then it was Fenton's turn. He usually would be preparing to either get a job or join the military at his age, but he had been taught the same outdated material Stan had learned until he had got sent forward in time.

Stan had been lucky to get this security job; ten years earlier, he had been known as Minimum-Wage Stan, stuck working at the Nasty Burger. At least this job paid better.

The kid who was on the beams lost her balance and fell onto the pads below. 'Looks like he's up, let's see how he does,' Stan thought to himself. Danny climbed onto the beams and the testing began. He scurried along, not quite losing his balance through some sort of miracle. He ducked as he went, avoiding the jets of water from all directions. 'He's good,' Stan thought, but then he noticed something, Danny wasn't avoiding all of them, and yet he was completely dry. The water was going _right through him!_

Stan pulled his out cellular and called his employer. "Hi, Boss," he said. "You might want to get over to the school. There's something weird going on over here."


	4. Your Call

**Thanks go to my one reviewer, mystery writer5775. Here's a free cyber cake for reviewing!**

Disclaimer: I do not own DP.

* * *

Your Call

The HAGM, human anti-ghost military, formerly the GIW, glided the ghost control vehicle into the school's parking lot.

Operative O clambered out of the door, annoyed. "Every time the Box Ghost shows up, Stanley calls to say that there's something weird. I could be developing weapons about now, instead of coming to scare of the lamest ghost on the planet." he complained to himself, making his way to the school.

Slamming the grey security door behind him, he snapped, "Well Stanley, where's that ghost?"

Stan pointed to a screen that was replaying Daniel Fenton's GIST I pretest. O watched for a second. "Kid's good for someone in his circumstances. Why did you call me over for this?"

"Look closer, sir. He's _not _dodging the water; it's going through him, it's weird, dude." O stared at the screen. The water was going through the teen.

"You could be onto something. I'll get reinforcements. You tell Lancer that Fenton's a ghost. You're getting a raise for this."

Stan smiled, and left his office. He took his time getting to Lancer classroom. When he walked in, Lancer was telling

Danny that with his test score, he'd be able to make it into a higher class.

"Uh, Mr. Lancer?" Stan interrupted.

Lancer glanced sideways at him. "What is it now, Stanley?"

Stan pointed at Danny. "That student right there, O found out he's a ghost."

Danny's eyes went wide.

"That's _Mister O_ to you," Lancer corrected. "and yes, I will be calling his mother."

Stan left, not wanting to stick around with the ghost in the room any longer than he had to.

"You really should have been more careful, Daniel," he sighed. "Unfortunately, we'll just get killed by helping you, even then, you'd still end up in the HAGM lab. I suggest you run while I'm calling your mom."

* * *

Maddie answered the phone. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hello, Mrs. Fenton, this is Mr. Lancer."

"How's Danny doing?"

"Not good, I'm afraid I have some bad news for you."

Maddie's heart froze. "What happened?"

"The school security officer caught him using his powers."

"Wait a minute, so they know he's a ghost?"

"Exactly, just when we thought he could keep it secret."

Maddie swallowed her tears to reply. "Thank you, Mr. Lancer, you've been helpful."

She hung up the phone and let her tears out. "Danny," she whispered softly. "Why did this have to happen so soon?"


	5. Loyal?

**Thanks to ghostkidc, mystery writer5775, and Silver Shadowbreeze for reviewing!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

* * *

Loyal?

Danny flew toward the Fenton Works, in his ghost mode. He had transformed as soon as he was out of Lancer's classroom, somewhere where the HAGM was watching with hidden cameras.

He knew that his mom couldn't help him, but there was a ghost portal he could use. The plan was to find Tucker, or Jazz, and stay with them for a while. He didn't exactly have many other friends in the Ghost Zone, and he doubted that Jazz would stay in Amity while there was a war going on.

Unfortunately, the HAGM was on his tail, gaining on him. An operative charged up his ecto blaster. 'So you've been hiding that you're Phantom. Well, we've got you now, ghost,' he thought.

The ecto blaster whined, signaling that it was ready for use. Danny looked behind him, startled. "You again?" he yelped, dodging the shot. He made a slight adjustment in his flight course. He couldn't go home now, his mom would be in too much danger if he did. If anything happened, it would be his fault.

Several HAGM officers swiftly hit the gas on their vehicles and formed a circle around Danny. "You're surrounded, Phantom!" O announced. "You might as well give up now and spare yourself the humiliation of being ludicrously defeated."

Danny looked up, there were officers prepared to capture him if he tried to escape higher into the air, but he couldn't see any beneath him. "No!" he declared. "You left somewhere open for me to escape!"

Danny dove, coming at the road fast, then suddenly, he was jerked to a stop. He tried to phase out of whatever he was snagged on. "Huh?" he asked. Danny looked up into the smirking face of the Red Huntress.

"Nice try, Phantom. Guess it wasn't so open after all. That one gets ghosts every time." she explained.

"V-Valerie!" Danny shouted.

She raised an eyebrow. "Surprised?"

"Since when do you work for the Guys in White?"

O cleared his throat. "You mean the Human Anti-Ghost Military. As you may have noticed, this town changed tremendously from the Amity that you remember."

O pulled out a small container. "Come on, into the thermos with you, _Fenton_."

The blue beamed pulled Danny in, despite his desperate attempts to fly off. Valerie raised both eyebrows. 'Fenton?' she wondered.

* * *

Maddie couldn't take it anymore. Both her children had been ripped away from her because of the ruthless federal ghost laws. Her country's form of government had been corrupted, to 'protect' its citizens from Der Feuhrer and his reign. It seemed to her that they had become just as bad as Der Feuhrer himself.

She had to do something, the way her country was working wasn't right. She knew of a place she could go, but was she prepared to do it?

* * *

"Are you ready for this?" Sam asked her.

"I just want this horror to end."

"Okay, usually newbies wouldn't be given this task, but I've trusted you for years. Hope you're up to it."


	6. Friendly Advice

**Thanks to my reviewers, mystery writer5775, dragon of spirits, MissMontana and ghostkidc!  
**

Disclaimer: If I owned Danny Phantom, Sam's shirt would cover her belly. (Checks to see if it does) No, 'don't own it.

* * *

Danny was thrown roughly from the thermos into a cell. "Ow!" he complained, rubbing the spot where he had landed with the arm that was the least sore. He looked around and saw that he was surrounded by what looked to be ectoranium walls. The ceiling was made of the same thing, he noticed. But the floor wasn't zapping him, yet. What was it made of? He tapped it a few times, to hear the noise it made and try to guess. It sounded like the side of the Fenton Thermos. He didn't think he'd be getting out that way. 

Someone on the other side of the wall on his right chuckled. Danny jumped.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"Who do you think is here?" came the short reply.

"Valerie?" he asked, then frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"Watching you play with the floor."

"What? Wait, how?"

Valerie laughed again. "The walls are ectoranium, but they're also one-way windows."

"Okay," he said slowly. "Why are you really here?"

"Well, is it true?" she asked.

"Is what true?"

"Are you Danny Fenton?"

Danny frowned. He didn't like telling his secret, especially to ghost hunters, but it seemed she would find out anyway, and she'd be the first whom he actually told. It was better if she heard it from him than from her employers, he decided. "Yes, it's true."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Fine. I'll show you." Two rings appeared around him.

"I never would have thought you of all people would be Phantom," Valerie said.

"Is that all you're here for? I mean, why are you sticking around? Don't you have a job to get back to?"

"I'm on break, and no it isn't."

"Then what else do you want?" he said grumpily

"Are you a human, or a ghost?"

"Both."

"Both, huh?"

"You heard me right," he grunted.

"Hey, relax Danny. Listen. We've encountered another like you - "

"Vlad," Danny interrupted.

"Mr. Masters was part-ghost?"

"It wasn't Vlad? But I thought we were the only two!"

"No," Valerie told him. "It was a young girl, we're not exactly sure what happened, but she almost melted."

Danny looked uncomfortable at the idea of someone just melting. "What happened to her?"

"She got transferred to another building, but that's not my point. Listen, the Anti-Ghost Military couldn't experiment on her because she was half-human, unless they could prove that she was proved that she was loyal to ghosts, so they gave her a choice, have them remove her ghost half, or have them ignore her human half. They didn't care what she chose, either way, they'd have her ghost half to experiment on. The only difference is that if she chose her human half, they'd make her human self forget that she'd ever been part-ghost and send her back into society. Unfortunately, she was unable to decide, so the Guys in White chose for her. They wanted to get to their experiments started sooner, so they left her human half in. Only the top two operatives have seen her since."

"You said she almost melted."

"She was unstable before she was brought in. We don't know what happened, but when she first got into her cell, she started melting. The Anti-Ghost Military didn't have many test subjects at that point, so they came up with a medicine for her."

Danny gulped. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I used to like you, Fenton, though don't expect me to do anything like set your ghost half free, 'cause it's not gonna happen."

"So you think the Guys in White are going to give me the same choice?"

"Yes."

Valerie's communicator watch beeped. She opened it to find her boss on the other end. "What is it?" she asked quickly.

"Your break is over and it's time for your skills demonstration."

"On my way." She looked up at Danny. "I have to go," she told him, then turned and flew off on her hover board.

"Great," Danny said to himself. "If I choose to keep my ghost half, then I'll never see anyone I care about again. If I choose my human half, I'll get to go home, but I won't be able to protect anyone."


	7. Sides

**Thanks to mystery writer5775, ghostkidc, and dragon of spirits for reviewing!**

Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom.

* * *

Sides

Three operatives entered the small observation room, the two former Guys in White who had often tried to catch Danny years earlier, and the red huntress. The fourteen-year-old halfa sat on the floor of his cell, in his human form, and apparently in deep thought.

"What are you waiting for?" one operative asked, nudging his partner.

"There's no way I'm doing it," his partner responded. "I spent a couple hours talking to kids yesterday; there's no way I'm going to talk to a part-ghost kid today."

"Well, there's no way _I'm_ doing it, I don't want to talk to him either, and _I outrank you_."

"If you two aren't doing it, then _I_ will," Valerie said forcefully from behind them.

The other two looked her way and shrugged. "Works for us."

Valerie walked closer to the cell. "Fenton, the Anti-Ghost Military is here, and you have a choice to make. Will you keep your human half, or send it back into Amity?"

"Well, that's not exactly the easiest decision for me to make." Danny admitted, "But, I think it would be better to have my human half be able to go home; my mom would be happy to see me."

O raised his watch to his face. "We need a pair of ghost handcuffs at Phantom's cell."

* * *

Two rebels were cramped in the old-fashioned air vent. They were lucky that the air-conditioning system hadn't been replaced yet. Of course, it helped that the HAGM hadn't figured out how they kept getting in. Sam turned to the bright-haired woman behind her. "We're at the Anti-Ghost Military's headquarters. Mrs. Fenton, are you ready for this?" 

Maddie held back a tear and nodded.

"I know you miss Danny," Sam said. "I miss him too, we were best friends since we were kids. If we find him, we'll get him outta here. Let's do this."

Sam carefully slid out of the vent, then turned to help her fellow rebel. "Okay, let's get in, look for Danny, mess a few things up, and get out," she said.

They sprinted down the hall and into a lab, where a white-haired teenage ghost was strapped on a table. Maddie gasped and sped to the controls. She worked quickly.

The boy glanced up at her. "Mom?" he whispered. Maddie pushed a button and Danny was released. He sat up and rubbed his arms where he'd been strapped down. "Thanks," he said.

His mom embraced him. "It's good to see you're okay."

"Well, mostly," he said.

Sam frowned and gave him a worried look, which made Danny glare at her.

"Sorry, it's just, I worry about you. Okay, so what's wrong?"

"They separated my ghost and human halves, and my human half is going to be brainwashed!"


	8. Brainwashing

**I'm finally working on stories again after a nice break from computers! Thanks go to my reviewers, and all of you who have waited patiently for this chapter. Here, have a late Christmas treat! gives a virtual candy cane to everyone**

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

Brainwashing

The syrupy liquid flowed around the capsule. Inside, a black-haired boy was bound. A mask covered his face, delivering oxygen. The boy was tugged at his restraints, with no success; the brainwashing machine would not surrender its victims from the inside.

Valerie looked on in silence. So Danny had been willing to give up his ghost powers, had he? She sighed. Maybe she shouldn't have implied that she would help him if he choose to become human. It was dangerous for both of them.

She would be betraying the organization that she had thrived in for years. She was a ghost hunter, and Danny had been a ghost.

What had she gotten them into? She had to free him, and she knew it. Valerie glanced around, to make sure she was alone, then pushed the stop button on the control panel. The liquid drained and the straps retreated. Valerie ran to the capsule, removing Danny from his prison.

"Valerie?" he whispered. "I still . . . "

"Not now! If they find out that I released you before your brainwashing wasn't done, we'll both be arrested!"

"This is serious! If we don't get to your other half in time, we don't have any chance of recombining you!" Sam whisper-shouted to Danny.

"What? Why?" he asked, confused.

"There's a step toward the end that injects ectoranium into them. Let's just go before they get that far."

"What's ectoranium?" Danny asked nervously.

"Never mind, let's just go."

"Mom? Dad? Jazz?" Danny called. "Let me in!"

Valerie sighed. "Danny, you were in a brainwashing machine for almost half an hour. There's something I need to tell you about your dad and sister . . . " she said, hanging her head.

There was a thud on the door. Valerie looked up and saw Danny lying on his back. "Why can't I phase through?" he groaned.

"Great. Just great." She grumbled. "Danny, I don't think anyone's there. It looks like you'll have to stay with me until your mom gets back."

Mentally she added: 'It's odd though, Maddie Fenton is usually home by now. I see her get home when I'm normally coming home from work ten minutes ago."


	9. Away from Home

**Thanks to Belthasar, Luiz4200, Dannyphantomfn2, and dragon of spirits for reviewing! Der Feuhrer being Hitler's ghost came up in Belthasar's review. They're not the same person, just similar. I'm sorry for the confusion.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Butch Hartman's show.

* * *

Away from Home

Tears leaked out of Danny's eyes as he stared off to the distance. The wind whipped through his dark hair as Valerie flew him away from his home on her hover board. Anyone could tell that there was a lot weighing the teen's mind down. And why not? His life had changed so dramatically that it was barely recognizable to him. He had been unable to contact the only family he had left, had his deepest secret had been exposed, and had, literally, lost half of himself.

Danny barely even noticed when they started their descent. "I hope you don't mind Danny," Valerie said, breaking the silence, "but the HAGM are going to be looking for you. You're going to have to hide for quite a while."

Danny blinked and gazed at her. "What about my mom?" he croaked.

Valerie found herself wincing. "Danny, I'll get you back to her as soon as I can. In the meanwhile, you can stay with me. You don't mind sleeping on the couch, do you? I've only got one bedroom."

"The couch is fine."

After a few more minutes of flying, Danny and Valerie found themselves in a small apartment, surrounded by posters of the wanted, ghost and humans alike, leering down at them. Some had descriptions of their offense, while others simply had a bull's-eye painted on them. Danny recognized Wulf, Lydia, Freakshow, and Johnny 13. Pictures of a black-haired ghoul with olive skin dominated the room.

". . . Here's the couch. Just grab a nutrition bar for breakfast. They're on the kitchen counter. If anyone comes by, hide." Valerie said, unaware that Danny wasn't listening to a word she said.

"Uh, Val? Who's _that_?" Danny asked, pointing to the olive–skinned ghost.

"Him? He's known as 'Der Feuhrer'. We're not sure who he is, or was, but there's a lot of rumors going around about him being various warlords throughout history. Everyone has there own opinion."

"What did he do to get more of his pictures put up than any other ghosts?"

Valerie shuddered. "He attacked the United States. He's the reason that the war, and the harsh treatment of ghosts and anyone who shields them from the government, is as extreme as it is."

"I don't think I wanna meet him."

"You put it that way. I've got to go now; I need to get dinner made."

* * *

"What!?! Fenton's not supposed to be out yet! The process wasn't complete!" the head of the HAGM shouted, just having heard the news from reluctant security personnel. "Who released him?"

The two guards who had brought the news just shrugged.

"Who was on the security shift?"

The men's faces froze for a second, then the guards pointed to each other.

"Ugh! All right, fine! Any ideas who could have got him out?"

The men shook their heads 'no' in unison.

"In that case I want you to do a little research. Who knew Fenton? Who could possibly have anything to gain by breaking him out? Find him and bring him back to headquarters, or you will both get the maximum consequences for this particular case."

"Yes, sir."


	10. Letters of Summon

**I finally found out WHY I'm so good at procrastinating, and WHY I haven't been noticing a lot of things that I probably should have noticed before now. (It's because I haven't learned how to be organized. Organization just doesn't make sense to me.)****I am sorry that it affects the length between updates, and I apologize to you, my readers.**

**Thanks go to dragon of spirits, mystery writer5775, darkhorse111, and Luiz4200 for reviewing, to Dannyphantomfreeek, Dannyphantomfn2, and Anime Ryu and Okami for faving, to mystery writer5775, dragon of spirits, darkhorse111, Silver Shadowbreeze, MissMontana, Luiz4200, Kamo Pantomo, Horselvr4evr123, Evil Long Penname Having Individual End, Dannyphantomfreeek, and Dannyphantomfn2 for alerting, and to you for reading. **

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Butch Hartman. (Well, duh!)

* * *

Letters of Summon

She worked through her morning routine: getting up at eight-thirty, collecting her mail, grabbing a nutrition bar, and reading any mail of consequence. Normally, she just sorted through junk mail, but today, she found an envelope from the HAGM. The letter inside read:

To Valery Grey,

Um, we were asked to write this letter to ask ya to come in a little bit early.

Looking at the first lines, Valerie wondered how it was that the writers had a job. Particularly irritating was the misspelling of her name.

It was too late to come in more than two minutes early, so she continued to read.

It's not that ya have to work or that you're in trouble or anything, it's just that the boss wants ta yell at ya.

'Uh-huh,' she thought. '_Of course_ I'm not in trouble. How do they expect me to believe that?'

He told us it was about the incident with that one kid who got out of that brain-washing-thingy. We think he told us ta tell you that, but we're not exactly sure about it.

Well, anyway, please just come.

Yours truly,

Mason M and Devon D

Rolling her eyes, Valerie chucked the letter in the trash can and ate the last bites of her breakfast. She was just throwing the wrapper of the nutrition bar away when she heard yawning seeping in from the living room, followed by footsteps toward the kitchen. Danny Fenton slumped in with bags under his eyes and his hair messier than a pigsty.

"Rough night?" Valerie asked.

"Yeah, I don't know how I'm supposed to sleep with all those eyes on me," he said, choosing a nutrition bar.

"Are you going to be okay here by yourself?"

Danny chuckled. "With nothing to do but sit around all day?"

"Well, I do have a few books in the house, but you wouldn't be interested in those. I guess you could always play with the dartboards on the walls." Awkwardly, Valerie reached in her belt and extracted two plastic darts. "Here. I've got to go to work now."

She shuffled out the door, pausing only to grab her hover-board.

* * *

Danny hadn't been in the brainwashing facility when they had reached it yesterday. Other than hearing some agents complaining about having to write letters to the people who knew Danny, (because someone had broken him out of the machine), going there had been a complete waste.

And now, Maddie needed to buy herself a new pair of boots.

Flashback, Maddie's POV:

_Danny's ghost part, Sam, and I peeked through the vents. "There's no one in there," Danny whispered._

"_Of course no one's there, clueless," said Sam._

_I giggled; they were acting just as they had when they were both kids._

_Squeaking and rasping, the door opened. Sam froze and turned around. "Quiet!" she mouthed. "Someone's coming in!"_

_Three men entered, two swinging their hands in the air._

"_I'm telling you, Tibby, our lives stink!" one of the hand-swingers declared._

_The guy who had not waved his hands scolded, "Mason! Devon! You two need to wake up! All you have to do is fetch anyone who knew the kid and keep doing your job. You have it easy!"_

"_What are you talking about? I've been typing letters until my fingers cramped! I'm going to throttle whoever it is that got Fenton out of the brain-washer!"_

"_Rescued? Me?" Danny asked. "This does mean that I can fuse my halves back together, right?"_

"_Hey! What's going on in the air vent?" Tibby bellowed._

"_This isn't good," Danny said._

"_Someone's in there! Get them!"_

"_There isn't enough room for all of us to get out at the same time. You two just go; I promise I'll catch up!" I said._

_Danny hesitated. "Go!" I shouted._

_He crawled away quickly, almost catching up with Sam._

"_Why should we?" One of the hand-wavers outside the vent asked._

"_Because we'll get a bonus if we catch anyone who doesn't belong here," Tibby hissed._

_There was now enough room for me to retreat._

"_Okay." Two stocky men pulled off the vent cover. One reached inside and tugged on my boot. I pulled my leg as away from him as he would let me. I couldn't get free yet, so I kicked him, hard. _

_He let go, but my boot flew off. I just had to leave it there so I could escape._

_Behind me, I heard a man saying, "Do you think we'll get a bonus if we bring in a rebel boot?"_

_The sound of flesh slapping flesh could be heard in response. "Ow! That was the most painful 'no' anyone's ever given me!"_


	11. Press Release

**Finally! An update! Okay, I have both good news and bad news. Good news: it's summer vacation, I don't have homework keeping me busy. Bad news: it's summer vacation, and there are many things I want to leave town for, I'll have time to write, but I won't have Internet access.**

Disclaimer: I don't own DP.

* * *

Press Release

"This is T. Snow on Channel 5's Ghost Watch," the reporter stated. "Here's what's new: Danny Phantom has reappeared for the first time since he pulled an Amelia Earheart on Amity Park a decade ago. Though at first he seemed willing to protect us once again, Phantom is now considered a threat to the general public. Our reporter-in-training, Dallin Harshington, will tell you why."

The scene zoomed to a trembling man standing in front of the HAGM building. "Hi. Dallin Harshington here in front of, in front of the scene of the crime. Phantom, he, well, experts believe that he's responsible for a teenager's removal from the rehabilitation center."

Nervously, the young newsman adjusted his blue and black striped tie. "Daniel Fenton, a boy still in GIST I, tried to cheat on his exam_._" He paused to gulp."With the assistance of a ghost_._" he finished.

"Everyone connected to the boy has been interviewed." Harshington said. "The only exception is the boy's mother, who's been missing since before his escape. All interviewees deny knowing anything about it. Phantom, who was supposed to be in weapons development, left and never returned about the same time as Fenton's getaway. And here's what HAGM Operative O has to say on the matter."

Dallin pointed his microphone at Operative O. "The HAGM is aware that there are still Danny Phantom super-fans out there. If you are one of them, listen when we tell you he is a threat. Though once a hero, Phantom has changed his allegiance. Phantom has damaged the city before, and doubtless he will do it again, purposely this time. Do not approach him."

"THIS MEANS _YOU_ PAULINA BAXTER!" Operative O blurted. "What goes on in that brain of yours, I don't know. Here's an example of your insanity: you got married in _high school_! Crazy girl."

"So you think Phantom will cause massive damage?" Harshington asked.

"He's a bull in a china shop."

"Is there anything else the HAGM would like to say?"

"The public is also to be aware that Daniel Fenton's memory of his dealing with ghosts is not fully removed, owing to his departure before his time to return to society. If you see either of the lawbreakers, get your defensive equipment ready and contact the military _immediately_."

Noticeable and sudden, pictures of each half of Danny appeared side-by-side, with a hotline number underneath.

Fading back to the news station, Tiffany Snow straightened papers on her desk. "Thank you Dallin, and of course you, operative. In other news . . . "

"What nonsense," Maddie said as she turned off the TV. "They don't even have a solid story. Why do they expect anyone to believe them?"

"Danny?" she called, through the rebels' semi-isolated hideout. "Danny, come here. I need to talk to you about something on the news."

* * *

Inside the HAGM headquarters . . .

Mason and Devon were grumbling; it was the second time in a week they had been used as messenger boys. Their task? Delivering memos for a mandatory meeting.

"I feel like we're in the middle ages," Devon growled. "Haven't the bosses ever heard of a thing called email?"

"They have, but they'd rather give us a hard time delivering everything than email the employee address list."

"It's not even an important memo we're delivering: it's another meeting on how to eradicate the rebel roaches. We've done this a million times before! If anyone had any good ideas, we would've caught 'em by now."

"Stupid rebels! They always get out through the vents." Mason mumbled. "We've never got anything more than a rebel boot."

"Back up a bit!" Devon shouted. "What was that you were saying about the vents?"

"They always escape through them."

"The vents!" the duo exclaimed together. "We've got them!"

Laughing hysterically, they waltzed to their next delivery.


	12. Changes Come Quickly

**Thanks go to everyone who are still reading this story after such a long wait. Double thanks go to those who reviewed: TexasDreamer01, Luiz4200, and inukagome15!**

Disclaimer: No teenage Phans are Butch Hartman.

Last chapter:

Channel 5 covered a story on Danny's breakout, declaring both Fenton and Phantom dangerous to the public.

Mason and Devon, two goofy guys working for the Human Anti-Ghost Military, were the first ones two realize that if they did something to stop rebels coming and going through the air vents, the rebels' damage to the HAGM would go down.

* * *

**Changes Come Quickly**

While Maddie Fenton was telling her ghostly son of the medias' story, the HAGM were finishing their mandatory meeting.

"Intriguing," said Operative O, "We'd thought these two were nitwits," Operative O gestured to Mason and Devon, " but they have presented the best anti-rebel idea anyone has presented, _yet_. They propose we upgrade our AC system to one with smaller vents, so that the rebels can't get through. We will, in time. But first, _I_ propose we use the knowledge to capture the rebels. Roberts, Erikson," he pointed to partners of a higher rank than Mason and Devon, "you are in charge of making sure it happens."

"Yes, sir!" they shouted.

Back from work, Valerie entered her apartment. She closed the door before making any acknowledgment of the boy sprawled across her couch. "We need to talk," she announced.

Danny gulped. "Yes?" he said.

"There's news about you and your mom. Which would you rather hear about first, the news about you, or the news about your mom?"

"About Mom, I guess."

"Just after I freed you from the brainwashing machine, a rebel group broke into the area, most likely to attempt doing the same thing I did. No one was hurt, but one of them was grabbed by their boot, and had to escape by leaving it behind." She told him. "The boot was examined today, and your mom's name was written inside it. The HAGM knows she's a rebel, Danny."

"What? What are they going to do to her?" he asked, nervously.

"They have to find her before they can do anything, then they'd have to determine what to do with her," Valerie answered. "Now about you, the HAGM found out that your brainwashing wasn't complete. They've declared you a danger to the public. If you get captured again, it will be more than just a full rehabilitation; it'll be rehabilitation with top-security, the kind that you can't escape from, on your own, or with help."

"Do they know you got me out?" he asked.

"No, they think Phantom did it."

"Phantom? What about Phantom?" Danny asked. "Is Phantom okay?"

"It's not important, he's no longer a part of you."

"He's half of me!" Danny shouted.

"I told you, he's no part of you. If you insist on claiming him as part of yourself, you didn't really choose your human half, did you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You had a choice. You could choose your human half, and I'd break you, Fenton, out of rehab so you could see your mother again, or you could choose your ghost half, and be tested on as Phantom, regardless of your half human status."

"Well, guess what? I haven't seen my mom recently!"

"Neither has anyone else, except perhaps her fellow rebels. If I had my way, they'd all be eradicated by now!"

"If that's how you feel about it, I don't want to stick around here with you. I'm leaving! I'm going to go look for my mom, and if I happen to rejoin Phantom, great!"

"You do that, Fenton! Let's see how far you get."

"Is that a threat?"

"So what if it is? You're more loyal to ghosts than to humans, so I'd have no guilt in giving you back to the HAGM!"

"You'll have to catch me and fight me first!" he shouted. Danny opened the door and bolted from her apartment.

Valerie activated her HAGM radio. "This is Valerie Grey, reporting on the fugitive Daniel Fenton. The offender has been spotted running north from complex B in the Amity Again Apartments. I have reason to believe he is heading toward Rebel Headquarters."

* * *

Danny's feet pounded on the pavement. A glance behind him told him told him Valerie wasn't chasing him. Either she was giving him a head start, or she was calling the HAGM. It didn't really matter, as long as he got away. There was only one place he could go without putting others in danger of the law, the Ghost Zone . . .


	13. Finding Fenton

**I'm leaving for my family reunion tonight, so I figured I owe all of you wonderful readers another chapter before I go. Just a warning: I will not be able to update until next week. **

**Thanks go to my reviewers: inukagome15 and Luiz4200!**

Disclaimer: I am a fan, I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

Finding Fenton

"Congratulations, Fenton," he thought, standing in front of the Fenton Works. "You made it home, but you forgot that the front door's locked. Now how are you going to get in?"

Sneaking around the house, he decided to check if the back door was left open. He reached for the doorknob . . . success! The door opened.

* * *

The HAGM espionage agent whispered into his radio, "McGill is in place. The military cloaking suit is operational; Fenton has no idea he's not alone."

"Well done, McGill, keep a lookout for rebel headquarters," his boss ordered.

* * *

Tucker monitored the portal through a pair of binoculars. Something was pushing its way through. Turning to look behind him, he called, "Jazz! There's something coming through the portal. It looks like the Specter Speeder if you ask me."

Jazz flew to their observation point. "Can I have a look through those binoculars?" she asked.

After receiving them, she pressed them to her eyes. She didn't need a long look at the vehicle to recognize it. "Tucker, that _is_ the Specter Speeder," she told him. "with Danny inside."

Tucker exclaimed, "We've got to go talk to him!"

"Okay, but we're still supposed to call HQ and tell them that Danny's back, remember?"

"You do that, I'm gonna let Danny know we're here."

* * *

Lonely, Phantom lay on the couch. He didn't want to be in the future, he didn't want his friends and family to either be dead or older than he remembered them, and he certainly didn't want to be hiding from the government as just half of himself.

Sam, passing by, saw his mood. She couldn't let him stay miserable, she was his _friend_.

"Danny?" she called, but the boy didn't stir. "Danny, I've got something to tell you. I think it will cheer you up."

When he still didn't move, she said. "Look Danny, Tucker and Jazz were monitoring the ghost portal. They just saw your human self come through."

At last, she'd gotten Danny's attention. "You know where he is?"

"Yeah, I'm supposed to give him a lift here. You can come with me to pick him up if you'd like."

"I'm coming, I just don't how we're getting to the Ghost Zone when we're not near a portal."

"Danny, you've been gone for years. There have been many breakthroughs with ghost portals. First of all, they no longer turn anyone half-ghost. We can now control _where_ in the Ghost Zone portals take us to."

She pulled out a remote. "Recently, she continued, "pocket versions have been invented. The pocket portals can be turned on and off and they create a portal almost as big as the one that gave you your powers." Sam pushed a button on the remote and a portal rippled into existence about a yard (about a meter) away from them.

Danny stared at the portal. "Is it safe?" he asked.

Sam smiled. "Don't worry," she told him. "it's safe. Come on, it's programmed to create the other end near Jazz's radio."

"Wow!" Danny said. "I had no idea portals would change _that_ much!"

"Danny, are you coming or not?"

"Yeah, I'm coming!" he declared, flying through the portal.

* * *


	14. Starting a Chase

**Okay, don't be mad at me, but if things work out the way I want them to, the next chapter of this story will be the last one.**

**That means that I'll be starting on the sequel to one of my already completed stories soon. For those of you who may not know, you get input on which story gets a sequel. All you have to do is go to my profile and vote on the poll that's at the top of it. If you want to vote, you need to do it soon, _before_ I complete War and Fentons.**

**I'd like to thank those of you who have already voted, (you know who you are,) and I'd also like to thank those who reviewed.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything that appears in Danny Phantom because I am not Butch Hartman.

* * *

Starting a Chase

"McGill reporting. Fenton has been joined by his ghostly contacts, Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton, and Phantom, I believe. I also recognize a human rebel with them, Samantha Manson. They've got a portal open. I have a hunch that it leads to rebel headquarters." the agent said into his micro-radio.

"Very well. Keep your eyes _wide_ open, McGill."

"Will do, sir."

* * *

Danny's eyes shined like candles, and a smile eased onto his face. "Jazz? Tucker? Sam? Phantom? I can't believe you're all here!"

Speaking to Phantom, he added, "We've got to recombine."

Sam told Danny,"Your mom's working on rebuilding the Fenton Ghost Separator right now."

"Good."

"There's just one little problem; she doesn't remember how it's built. She should have it figured out soon, though."

"There's more than one problem, you've got to get away from the Ghost Zone _alive_ before you can 'recombine'," threatened a voice from behind them.

The voice continued, "I hope you remember us Phantom; we remember _you_. You're the dipstick who was always ruining our schemes! Now that you know we're here, we've got one thing to say to you. We want our revenge!"

Tucker looked startled. Pointing over Danny's shoulder, he warned, "Danny, it's Ember! And the Lunch Lady, and Technus, and Spectra, and some ghost I don't know, and Lydia and . . . "

"Tucker, I get it!" shouted Danny. "There's a group of my enemies behind me."

"I'd say they're an army of your enemies," Tucker replied.

"I guess this means it's time to go. Everyone into the Specter Speeder!" Phantom shouted. There was a mad scramble as they obeyed Phantom, trusting him to get them out of trouble.

"Drive through the portal ahead of us!" Phantom yelled at his human half.

"Got it!" Danny accelerated, throwing everyone into the back of their seats. With the sudden change in speed, Sam lost her grip on the pocket portal remote. It flew backward and hit the side of McGill's head before smashing into the wall. Not made for being slammed against walls, it cracked, showing broken wire through the casing.

"Hey! Where'd the portal go?" Tucker asked.

"It's remote got smashed," Jazz explained. "It bounced off something invisible about there, then flew into the wall."

"It sounds like we need to find another way out," said Tucker. "I mean, we can't use the Fenton Portal because of all the ghosts blocking the way."

Sam frowned. "You said it bounced off something invisible, Jazz?"

"Yes."

"I'd like to find out what's in the shuttle with us," said Sam. "See if it's going to hurt us, or see if we can use it to hurt the army behind us."

"It might just be me, but I thought I heard muffled cursing when it hit the invisible object," Jazz replied.

Interrupting, Phantom asked, "Can't we talk about something more important, like _THE HOSTILE GHOSTS THAT ARE CHASING US?_"

Coming from the ghosts Phantom was referring to, a blue ectoblast made a hole in the back of the Specter Speeder. Through it, they could clearly see hundreds of multi-colored ectoblasts coming towards the speeder.

"Or we could talk about that," said Phantom, looking at the approaching blasts.

"Look behind you, Danny!" Tucker shouted to Fenton. Danny turned to look at the ectoblasts, leaving no attention to what was in front of him.

Crash! The front of the shuttle entered a collision, activating the air bags and emergency lights.

"Danny, you need to pay more attention when you're driving!" Jazz scolded.

Danny grimaced."I'm sorry! What is there to crash into in the Ghost Zone, anyway?"

"Dude, you just crashed into a giant football!" Tucker answered, laughing.

While the crash may have distracted the others, Danny Phantom was still very aware of the ectoblasts coming toward them . . .


	15. Tests End Lessons

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom

* * *

Tests End Lessons

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Phantom hollered. "THE ECTOBLASTS ARE STILL COMING TOWARD US!"

His warning was too late; no one had any time to evacuate before they got hit by the ectoblasts. The Specter Speeder screamed as its backside was damaged. Inside, everyone was knocked to its floor. Sam was out on impact. Phantom was knocked backward, into the Fenton in the pilot's seat. Jazz and Tucker were thrown through the cockpit of the speeder, landing on Vlad's purple football.

Danny groaned as he slowly got on his feet. He took a step over to check Sam's pulse. "She'll be okay," he said to himself, "just as long as we get out of here before anything else happens."

"Danny!" Jazz screamed from the football. "They're almost here!"

He reached down with gloved hands to lift Sam off the ground and fly her to safety, but a ring passed over him, changing his clothing to a teeshirt and blue jeans. Danny examined his hands closely, he'd just transformed. That meant . . . he was a halfa again!

"Come on, Sam," he whispered to the unconscious woman. "Let's get you out of here."

"Not so fast, whelp. You're not going anywhere." Skulker sneered.

Danny looked up to see the mob of ghosts closing around himself and Sam. "You know, I think I am going somewhere, actually," Danny said. Readjusting his grip on Sam, he shot toward Vlad's portal.

"Jazz, Tucker, come on!" he shouted.

* * *

Before the blast had even hit, McGill was out of the Specter Speeder. His stealth suit was still operational, and he'd brought his hover board with him.

Into his micro-radio he whispered, "Mission aborted. Fenton's speeder was destroyed. I'd estimate his chances of survival moderately high, until the ghosts who destroyed his vehicle get a hold of him."

"Come on back McGill, we've got another assignment for you."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

Chased by Danny's enemies, they'd gone through Vlad's portal, Vlad's house, and now flew over Wisconsin. They'd made it away from Vlad's secluded mansion, and into an actual city.

"Danny!" Jazz screamed, panicked. "Look ahead!"

A large cloud, there were several military uniforms, hover boards, and ectoguns on a head-on collision course. The military didn't hesitate. In less than a split second, there were projectiles firing upon them as heavily as rain. A blast pounded against Danny's shoulder, threatening to rip it off, and almost caused him to drop Sam.

"I think we triggered the ghost alarms!" Sam shouted. "Danny! Jazz! Tucker! Scatter!"

Groups of three or four ghost hunters chased each of the groups, with most of the city's defense force staying to fight the majority of the ghosts, Danny's enemies.

"Danny, is your shoulder alright?" asked Sam, now that they were out of the main battleground.

"Sam!" he protested. "We're being chased, I don't think this is the best time to be asking about my shoulder."

"Danny," Sam whispered, "We're not being chased anymore."

A glance over his shoulder told him why Sam was right. Spectra had broken away from the main group of ghosts, and had caught up to the guys chasing Danny. Spectra was talking, and smirking about something. The guys, forgetting what they were supposed to be doing, just stayed put, not trying to apprehend her.

"What is she doing?" Danny asked. "I thought she could only feed off teenagers."

"They could be teenagers, Danny," Sam said. "Eighteen and nineteen year olds are still considered adults."

Danny put Sam down, out of sight. "Stay here, Sam. I've got to take care of Spectra."

"I can fight, too, Danny!"

* * *

"Danny, that was incredibly stupid!" Sam said, dragging Danny out of the battle. "You know things have really changed while you were gone!"

"I'm sorry, Sam," the halfa moaned. "I just wanted to help."

Sarcastic, a voice echoed from behind them, "Oh! He just wanted to help!"

"Sam, who's that?" Danny asked tiredly.

"Don't look now Danny, but it's one the more annoying of your old enemies, the Box Ghost." she snorted.

"Annoying, am I? Well I can do plenty of damage to an injured ghost, even if it is Danny Phantom!" the specter shouted. "Perhaps he wouldn't be in this mess if he hadn't been so loyal to humans! Beware! I am the Box Ghost!"

Rolling his eyes, Danny replied, "I don't really think I'm loyal to humans, and I'm not loyal to ghosts, either. Those guys I tried to help back there, I was fighting for them, because, well, they probably thought they were going to help their city by destroying me. If I'm loyal to anybody, it's my family, my friends, and anyone I know that's not trying to be evil."

Danny looked up, wanting to ask Sam if she had a thermos handy, for the Box Ghost. It was then he saw his friend was frozen. "Sam?" he asked.

"Your loyalties were well stated, Phantom."

Unfamiliar with the voice, Danny looked around for the speaker.

"We're behind you, Daniel," said Clockwork's more familiar voice. Turning around, Danny spotted the master of time, and three beings that looked like giant eyeballs with bodies.

"Clockwork?" Danny said. "I didn't expect to see you here." Glaring at the three huge eyes, he commented, "I'm not sure who you are."

"They are the Observants. They're in charge of preventing complete global destruction." Clockwork explained. "They were always a bit uptight about their job. But since the Dan Phantom incident, they've become even more paranoid than they used to be."

"I'm sorry about placing you in this alternate time stream, Phantom," Clockwork continued, "but it was necessary. The Observants here wouldn't have left either of us alone for a moment, unless I agreed to send you here. This was just a test after your initial lesson, to see if you'd stay away from evil. Well done, Daniel, it's time for you to go home."


End file.
